Sick Obsession
by TeeLee123
Summary: *Written for Brii-Chan14* In the most disturbing way, Goten finds out he has a creepy psycho stalker. Slight horror/suspense. Believe it or not, I was not on a sugar high when I wrote this but gawd I wish I was!
1. Chapter 1

Sick Obsession

Written For: Brii-Chan14

* * *

My eyes snap open and I lurch forward. I'm on a couch, my hands are tied behind my back, and there's tape covering my mouth and I think there's a sock in there too. The room isn't completely dark, the lighting from the kitchen helps conclude that this isn't my house and definitely not the club I was just at. Where's Gohan? Where's Videl? Where the hell am I?

A toilet flushes.

I spring to my feet and try to make a run for it, but fall to the ground. Whoever has taken me was also smart enough to tie my ankles together with very thick rope. My eyes dart across the room, looking for some way to free myself. There's a bookshelf in one corner of the room that's filled with pictures of me, small dolls that resemble me, a lock of hair that looks suspiciously like mine, and a ton of candles illuminating the disturbing sight.

A door creaks. I hear the soft footfalls of someone coming from down the hall.

I quickly stand and hop towards a closet. I mange to slide it's door open for me by using my chin, and barely manage to close it in time ( using my chin again) before a woman steps into the room, leaving a crack open for me to peer out. From this angle, I can see that the woman is wearing a witch's hat and has long blue hair. She runs to the front door, afraid that I might've escaped. Yes! I'll be able to sneak out and find help if she leaves the house! The woman jiggles the handle, and I realise it's locked. She knows I'm still here.

"Gooooootennnnnn," The woman calls in a sing-song voice." Come out, come out wherever you are." She whips around, smiling, allowing me a good view of her face before marching into the kitchen and opening cabinets in search of me.

_"Hi, I'm Bulla." The cute blue haired witch said,sensually wrapping her arms around my neck._

_I gaped at her, not sure of what to say._

_"Are you always this shy?" Bulla asked teasingly, leaning closer. Her lips barely touching mine, an invitation to go ahead and kiss her. My hands twitched, longing to feel the softness of her long hair. I kept my hands in the air though, so that my girlfriend ( recently broken up) could see that I wasn't doing anything wrong. Bulla was the one coming onto me!_

_"No, it's just. . . I'm not used to random women sitting in my lap." But I could get used to it!_

_Bulla smiled, then tilted her head back. My eyes trailed over her neck and the cleavage her costume showed. In an instant my hands found their way to Bulla's lower back, to keep her from falling, I told myself since Bulla was much more flexible than I had thought. Her head rested against my knees while the ends of her long hair touched my shoes, and I found myself wanting to lift the ends of her black dress so I could explore her firm body._

_My girlfriend didn't appreciate Bulla's flexibility as much as I did. She really didn't like having the blue haired girl look at her from upside down._

_"Whatever Goten. Have fun with your whore. I'm leaving."_

_Bulla sat up faster than my brother's passenger seat, and his car's seats have the power to give anyone whiplash! Through the messy hair I could see Bulla's excited smile, but I wasn't ready to give up on my girlfriend. Somehow I slid out from under the girl, took her witch hat off of my head and placed it on hers. I dodged between the dancing couples and jumped over the other bar tables, determined to catch up with my girlfriend and make things right._

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Bulla screams, tossing paper towels and boxes of macaroni out from her pantry, letting it join the pots and pans scattered on the floor." I'm getting sick of this game!" She grabs a large steak knife and slashes a bag of flour." Come out now or else I'll chop your penis off!"

I gulp and bend my knees close together at the threat." Don't worry little guy," I look down and whisper towards my zipper," I wont let her cut you off. We'll get out of this together, I promise!"

Bulla tosses the large steak knife on the counter, then marches past the closet and down the hall where I'm guessing her bedroom is located. It's hard to move in the small closet, but I manage to maneuver my tied hands to the front of my body without falling over and falling out of the closet. It feels good having my hands in front of me, but the rope digging into my wrist burns and it's impossible to break it with force. I'll need something to cut it. First thing's first, I gotta get the sock out of my mouth.

_I thought my girlfriend would give our relationship another chance, since she was jealous that Bulla was all over me. But when I begged her not to get in that cab, she gently caressed my cheek then pulled her hand back and punched me so hard I tasted blood and saw stars! Gohan and Videl decided we should go to a different bar after that. They thought more beer could cure my love sickness or whatever it was. I had been dumped twice by the same girl in the same week, there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to fix that!_

_In every bar we went to, Gohan and Videl kept winning third place for the couple's costume contest and I saw the same blue haired witch watching me from a distance. At first I thought it was an illusion, because whenever I blinked after seeing her, she'd disappear. Then, when Gohan and Videl went somewhere to be alone, the witch sat in my lap once again and stayed there._

_"Why have you been ignoring me?" Bulla asked._

_My jaw clenched and I looked away from her blue eyes._

_"Ohh. You're mad at me because I broke you and your girlfriend up, huh?"_

_"No. She and I were over before I met you." I leaned forward, hoping she'd take the hint and throw herself at someone else. I didn't need another loose slut in my life, not after I just broke up with one." Can you get off? I need to go home."_

_Bulla glided her tongue over my cheek and mouth. I held still and didn't respond. Trashy women are like bears, don't move and they'll just paw at you and lose interest. Bulla was more like a hungry volture, she didn't care if I was alive or dead. She just wanted me._

_"Wait!" Bulla panted, sensing I was about to stand regardless if she got off me on her own or not. She grabbed her glass from the table and held it to my lips." Drink my potion first," She wiggled her brows and smiled." It'll make you see rainbows!"_

_I rolled my eyes and decided to play along with her game. I parted my lips and she tilted the glass. I started gagging, but that didn't stop her. She just tipped it higher and forced me to drink all of it. Everything did look more colorful and brighter after I drank her potion. My body felt heavier when I stood up, and I barely noticed that Bulla was supporting half of my weight. She didn't call a cab, obviously. Who knows what she did to me before I woke up?_

My fingers easily rip the tape off my mouth in one swift pull, but it refuses to drop to the ground an annoyingly clings to my fingers. Turning around, I try to rub the tape off on the object behind me, but as I touch it's exterior I realise I'm not alone in the closet. Someone else is in the closet with me, and by the way it feels, I think it's a dead body!

"Mmmmmph!" I scream into my gag, frantically trying to get out of the closet and away from the dead body. The dead body falls forward, it's chin hitting my shoulder, and I spill out of the closet with it on top of me.

Wiggling like a worm gets me halfway across the living room and shifts the dead body further down my back, so it's nose is jabbed into a very personal area. Since the body is slowing me down, I roll onto my side, hoping the body will slide off of me. It does, but that doesn't matter anymore. The lights flick on, revealing a psychotic Bulla and the glinting steak knife she has in her right hand.

"Nnnt chuff upf my feenish!" I scream. Bulla frowns, digging her fingers into my mouth to pull out the gag." Don't chop off my penis!" I say again,taking a deep breath. My eyes widen at the garment in her hands. There had never been a sock in my mouth like I had thought. Instead, it had been a pair of women's underwear." Please tell me those were clean."

Bulla smiles, gliding the blade of the knife over my grey sweater and heading south. Begging seems pointless so I close my eyes, knowing I'll probably faint once the blade touches my skin. Gohan always thought it'd be my inferior I.Q that got me killed, not some crazy witch with a knife! Technically, if I wasn't dumb enough to drink something a stranger offered me, I probably wouldn't be in this mess, so I guess Gohan was right after all.

"Silly. Of course I'm not going to cut your penis off." Bulla cuts off the rope tying my wrists together instead. She sits on her knees and bends over to lick my face." That wouldn't be any fun." She then cuts the rope around my ankles. I sit up wearily. At least the dead body wasn't real, it was just a human sized dummy that has a picture of my face taped to it's face. I kick it for scaring me earlier.

"You are the craziest person I've ever met. I'm leaving!" I shout, grabbing the dummy look a like ( it may have scared me but it doesn't deserve to be Bulla's prisoner either) and dragging it to the door.

"Wait!" Bulla screams.

"Why should I- - "

Bulla shimmies out of her black dress, leaving her in nothing but her laced bra and panties. "Stay with me Goten. I love you, and I'll do anything to be with you." She holds out her arms for a hug." No one will ever love you as much as I do, darling."

Every bone in my body is yelling_," Don't go to her! She threatened to chop off your penis! And she'd probably go through with that threat if you piss her off! Run, man! Run!"_

I unlock the door and open it. It's better if I walk away now. . . .

Bulla giggles, twirling a pair of fuzzy handcuffs in her hands. I don't know where the handcuffs came from but they look fun. I close the door. Suddenly, the dummy comes to life and tries to jerk away from my grasp.

"I don't want to stay here!She's an animal I tell ya! Always cuffing me to the bed and tying me up in the closet, it was horrible!" The dummy cries. It's sobs fade away along with it's voice.

"What's wrong?" Bulla purrs in my ear. She places her hand over mine, which is still holding the doorknob.

"Nothing." I blink five times." I think that potion you gave me hasn't worn off yet."

Bulla kisses my neck, nibbles on my ear, and passionately kisses me on the lips.

"Let's go to my bedroom." She says, pulling away.

"Quick! Run out the door while her back is turned!" The dummy screams, more faintly than before.

The dummy's right, I should run away now. Bulla is obviously obsessed with me. Sleeping with her once isn't going to work, she'll want more. I can see it now. . . standing outside the house and watching me through the window. . . calling my phone just so she could heavy-breathe from the other end while I ask who's calling. . .I'll probably wake up, tied up, and in a tuxedo and her in an expensive white gown.. . . after we marry she'll sniff my clothes and go through my text messages, certain that I'm cheating on her ( maybe I would). . . One day I'll have an innocent lunch with a co-worker, and she'll catch me. . . Later I'll die of rat poisoning she hid in my food.

Yep. That's my life if I follow her into her bedroom.

BUT. . .

Most women I date are usually ranked a seven. Bulla is well above a ten! What heterosexual male is crazy enough to walk away from a half naked woman like her?

"Dummy, you can do whatever you want but I'm staying." I drop the dummy by the door and excitedly skip down the hall and to the room where my hot woman is waiting.

In the distance, or somewhere in my head, I hear the dummy yell." You idiot!"

- End -

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it Brii! I know it took me like a thousand years to post this, but I went through a lot of drafts. This was draft #3. And Kesha's mv, " Stephen," was the creepiest video I've ever seen. I think I blinked, because I didn't see Stephen leave the house at all and I was like WHAT HAPPENED TO STEPHEN OMG! It was really a blink & miss moment, cuz after rewatching it a few more times I finally saw Stephen leave Kesha's place. Phew. If I was Stephen I would've ran down the street screaming. Lol. **


	2. EXTRA: How the story almost started

EXTRAS

* * *

_**Just something that took me forever to type, and I didn't have it in me to throw them away. I couldn't think of any stories I'd use them in, either. So here they are!Alternate beginnings 1 & 2. If anyone wants to use the alternate beginnings below to use for a story. . . go for it. I don't mind. ^_^**_

* * *

Goten felt claustrophobic sitting in the passenger seat of his brother's car. He unfastened his seatbelt, hoping that would relax him a little, and kept his mind focused on the scenery outside. The tree leaves were a pretty orange, and the houses they passed had cute pumpkins with different designs carved into them sitting outside on their lawns. It was still an hour away from getting dark and already there were trick or treaters dressed in their costumes going door to door begging for candy. Goten shifted in his seat and glanced at the backseat. One person was missing from their little car ride, maybe that's why Goten couldn't get comfortable.

"I can't do this. I can't enjoy the party without Rie." Goten sighed, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open. Gohan cursed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel while he securely latched onto the collar of his little brother's sweater and pulled him further into the car, keeping him from jumping and possibly being flattened by the Kia's back tire.

"Are you crazy!" Gohan shouted, turning his attention back to the road as they drove into a ditch. The little Kia shook with every bump until coming to a stop within an inch of hitting a wooden fence.

Gohan was about to yell at his brother, but noticed that the passenger seat was empty and the door was wide open. Gohan hastily opened his door, then cursed as his air bag suddenly deployed in his face. He caught up with Goten easily enough, since he was too distracted to run away and kept his gait at a leisurely walk.

Gohan wasn't in the mood to be the understanding big brother that Goten needed, he was already stressed since they left the house five minutes later than he had originally planned and hated to keep Videl waiting. Gohan caught up with his little brother and shoved him in his back.

Goten tumbled down the small hill and Gohan was there to pick him up by the collar when he stopped.

" I'm sick of you moping around all the time just because some girl you've been dating for two weeks dumped you! It's time to grow up and move on! There are plenty of women out there better than Rie, especially at the Halloween party!"

"Leave me alone," Goten moaned, letting his neck and hands go limp, not caring if Gohan chose to let go of his sweater and let him hit the ground hard.

Gohan didn't let go. He rolled his eyes." You're being a baby." Gohan pulled his brother up into a sitting position, and Goten smacked his hand away.

"Some big brother you are. You're supposed to offer support, not kick me when I'm down!"

"I've never kicked you while you're down," Gohan smirked, nudging Goten in the chest with his foot and pushing him over." Now I have."

- Beginning #2 -

"Our third place winners for the Cutest Couple Costume Contest goes to. . ." The DJ pointed to the vampire and sexy cat next to him." Gohan and Videl!" The DJ handed the third place prize to Videl, which was a coupon for a free dinner at a cute little restaurant. Everyone cheered, and some people even whistled. All of the contestants walked off the stage and the DJ began playing music again.

Videl flashed her vampire fangs in a wide smile.

"I can't believe you guys won third place," Goten said as his brother and Videl sat at their little table in the darkest corner of the club. Gohan had to pull his cat tail up at an angle so he could actually sit, since it was securely glued onto his mini skirt and could not detach it.

Videl lifted part of her cape over her mouth as she spoke." But of course! My costume ideas always work.I'm a genius! Mwahahaha." Videl stuffed their prize into her purse on the table." Come my loves, let us dance!" She hissed like a vampire, twirling in circles with her cape blowing around her on the dance floor.

"Her accent sucks." Goten commented, letting his lips linger on the rim of his beer. At that moment he hated Videl for introducing him to Pickles. She was the hottest girl friend Videl had and he'd fallen madly in love with her during the two weeks they dated, it came as a shock when Pickles suddenly dumped him. He hated his brother, too. If Gohan hadn't forced him to go club hopping with them, he wouldn't have to watch the ex love of his life grind on different men at the clubs they went to.

Sometimes, she'd dance between two men at a time and let them do all kinds of raunchy things to her. It was like something you'd see on the on the discovery channel when a female went into heat. It was like watching someone make a sandwich with three people, only the men were the slices of bread and Pickles was everything in between-

"SHUT UP! WE GET IT!" Goten roared at the narrative voice inside his head.

_. . . . . . . I actually had more written for this one but it was boring and headed in a weird direction, so I stopped._


End file.
